Wolf in the Wilds
The Land of Lavender A swift gust blew across the island of Casia, rustling the fields of Lavender and causing seeds to flutter into the air, ever spreading the native plant of the island. A ship floated upon one of the docks, this was Gaston. The old Brig had seen better days but it was patched up with metal and floated again, that was all they had wanted. The crew of the ship was currently scattered about, in shops or restraints dotted all around the little town. The captain of said crew was currently within a small mercenary hut. "Aww you're adorable but I'm afraid you gotta be older to buy some help little buddy." The lady at the counter spoke, using her best 'interacting with a child' voice. "No I'm not a kid I'm like a hundred, I swear." Melodias replied, putting the money on the desk. "Please I just need a guide to find the Galegleam. It's important please." He looked up at her his eyes silently begging for help. The lady at the desk cooed and gave him a smile. "Oh alright alright kid, but you be careful out there and stick close to your guide." Murasaki Mori sat on one of the cushions in the hut, yawning. It had been a while since anyone had hired her, as most people overlooked the relatively scrawny half-mink that worked here. She was a pretty decent swordsman, but most people didn't find her particularly dangerous looking, and especially not intimidating. But there was one thing she did excel at, and that was knowing this island like the back of her hand. Her natural curiosity usually got the better of her as a child, and the small fox girl had rambunctiously crisscrossed this entire island extensively. Unfortunately, that didn't really help her current situation of needing work. Or help the fact she was damn near broke. She needed a job from the desk soon, or she'd likely have to leave to start trying to find some basic menial labour down in the town by the docks. Or possibly even worse jobs... Mori shuddered at the thought. Then the curtain to the front opened up front suddenly, startling her with a small yip. "Mori, got a client for you. Needs someone to find something called a Galegleam or something. Not your usual clientele though..." The reception lady announced into the room. Mori nodded quickly and scrambled out of the room, sword in hand. Where she saw a kid standing there, and she was confused. "I assume his parents are the client?" She said to the secretary. Melodias looked up at the girl. "Oh no I'm the client, nice to meet you." He spoke, extending a hand. "My name is Melodias." He smiled at her with his childlike face. "I need you to guide me to the Galegleam. Are you capable of that?" Mori will shake the young boy's hand. "I'm Mori, would you happen to have a picture of this Galegleam? I don't really know the names of thing, but I know most of this island pretty well." She wasn't going to question the job much further. If the kid had money, taking him to go find some plant would be worth more than any qualms she may have. "Nice to meet you!" Melodias chirped, vigorously shaking her hand. "Well, I happen to have a sketch based on what I've heard." He produced a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Upon it lay a sketch of what seemed to be a bright green and white flower with seven petals in a bell shape. "I recall that it is a very rare bloom, legends say it only appears somewhere deep in the woods of this island." "I've seen it before. Upon the wooded ridges about halfway down the island. Been a few years since I've run into one. Not that I go into that part of the island very often. Might not be able to lead you straight to one, but I can lead you to where it's probably growing." Mori responded as she studied the sketch. "Course with that colour, shouldn't be the hardest thing to track down once we're in the area-teia." She continued mulling, letting a bit of her ancestral accent seep into her voice. Her mother had been a mink, and she was all too familiar with how they spoke. "Provided you got the fee, I got no problem taking you there." "Good then let's go." Melodias shouted excitedly. He handed her a wad of cash, "Here ya go now take me to it please." Despite his attitude and physical appearance he had much more money than any child would for an allowance. Not to mention his apparel was not that of a typical child. He wore a red, long sleeve shirt. Over that he wore a blue jacket with fur around the neck and sleeves and a red checkerboard pattern on the bottom half. Under that was sleek tan pants and leather boots. Around his waist was a belt with various pouches and what looked to be a flute, strapped to it. He also wore a leather bandolier with various knick knacks adorned to it. Finally he wore a satchel that seemed to be attached to the bandolier and the belt. The half mink's big fluffy ears twitched a bit when she was handed the money, mostly wondering where the kid got it before just assuming rich parents. She just shrugged and pocketed it after giving the front desk its cut. It was definitely enough. "All right, follow me. I'll get you there safe and sound." Mori stated as she motioned for Melodias to follow her. She stopped for a moment once she circled around the hut away from people. "In the interests of making this easier in that terrain, I'll carry you. My other form should be big enough to carry you. Guess just try not to be too alarmed. I gained the ability to turn into a wolf after eating this weird fruit I found in the ocean." Cloth melded into fur as the half-mink woman fell down to all fours. Gray fur covered her skin, run through with streaks of her natural orange colouration. The only part of her that didn't change was her ears, remaining the same as her more human form. Her sword was still slung across her back. She motioned with her head for the child to hop on, before sprinting off once he was on her back. The pair made quick progress inland, running through trees and forests, across several ravines and rivers. It was well into the afternoon when they reached the vicinity of their destination. She waited until Melodias had hopped off to transform back. She was rather sweaty from the trek up here, but that wasn't that surprising. "It should be around here somewhere-teia. I'll see if I can sniff it out." Melodias followed her outside as he eagerly awaited their trek. However as she mentioned carrying him he paused, only to be immediately intrigued by her talk of other forms. His eyes lit up as her body morphed into that of wolf. "Oh my god that is so cool!" Melodias shrieked as he gleefully hopped onto her back. Taking a book out of his bag and jotting down some notes as they rode. Dashing across the island on her back was exhilarating and he almost didn't want it to end as she motioned for him to get off. He watched as she once again took human form, still gleaming excitement. "That was so cool, I know someone that can become a butterfly but not a wolf." He placed his notebook back in the satchel and wandered a ways through the grass. "I don't know about you but I've got a feeling it's probably that way." Melodias stated, pointing in the direction of a fallen log. It was hollow and surrounded by rocks but it seemed to lead somewhere. "There's no animals by it." Mori gave the kid an askance look as he stated the information about the area like he already knew it, but just mentally shrugged. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know about Devil Fruits, they aren't terribly uncommon in this sea-teia." "Either way, should probably get moving if we want to get back by dusk." Mori continued as she approached the fallen tree. "Most of the dangerous predators on this island are nocturnal." "Predators are less likely to come near us the closer we are to the flower." Melodias spoke as they wandered through the log. It took almost a minute for them to finally emerge from the cavern of wood. However, when they did they were met with quite the view. A circle of trees surrounded the area they stood in, flowers of many colors were strewn throughout the clearing. And right there in the center Melodias could see the Galegleam, just next to the boot of a mysterious figure. Earlier "Commander Sayyid?" The purple haired assassin emerged from the darkness of the cabin of their ship. She called once more. Her silky voice complimented her enigmatic presence, hidden behind a white mask. "Commander Sayyid-" "Watch out for the broom!" Sayyid screamed.. "Ah!" She stumbled over a broom that probably would have not tripped her in the first place had Sayyid not startled her. Unfortunately she landed forward. But rather than a face filled with wood, she sunk into the ship as if it was liquid. The floor immediately returned back to solid, leaving not a trace of the girl. Sayyid turned back to the view with a face of embarrassment. "Oops." The floor next to Sayyid start shifting as she climbed through it. Finally picking herself up and standing next to her commander, she looked towards the beautiful island covered in a bustling town of seafarers and merchants. And although her world was nothing more than an abyss littered with thousands of different colors, the amalgamation of hearts and emotions created a beautiful collage of life. She saw things that the commander could not. "Shouldn't we be heading towards Hamcroft?" "Our journey begins with setting up our foundation. We'll be facing a lot of trouble without a log pose and some working information." Sayyid spoke. He smiled at his close friend, the second component to the righteous sword meant to deliver humankind to utopia. "This island is the first stop in the Revolutionary Network. Where we'll declare ourselves a division in the Revolutionary Army." "You spoke about that earlier. What is it?" She asked curiously. "The Grand Line is just the beginning. There's an entire world filled with mysterious powers and systems. Countries where the World Government and Military operate, constantly at war with the greedy Pirate emperors who rule the seas." He sighed. "Joining the others at the Kingdom would be damn near impossible for people without any prior knowledge. Combine that with the confusing mapping of the constantly shifting major bases of the main forces. So we use a system of hubs called the Revolutionary Network meant to provide a support system. Each hub contains information about the journey to the next island. It also serves as a safe haven for us to rest and gather supplies to continue fighting onwards." "Whose in charge of this, Revolutionary Network?" "The people. Those who aren't able to join the great war. People with families. People unwilling or unable to throw away their lives but desire change. An army isn't comprised of just warriors at the front line. We need a support system. Especially considering we're enemies to both pirates and the marines..." "I see. Once we land, I'll take disguise and watch your back." She offered. But Sayyid could only smile. "Why're you smiling?" She asked worriedly. "It always gets me that you know when I'm smiling even without your eyesight." Sayyid chuckled. "I'm just happy that our cause will grow. But, I want you to stay with the ship for now. I need to handle some business and being the first island, impressions matter as they have direct communications with Naki Kingdom." "And him..." "Yeah." Sayyid's voice softened. "But don't worry about it. After I get some answers and supplies, we'll be off to Hamcroft and I'll show you their tavern." Sayyid's smile returned. There was nothing to worry about. It was an order from above for Sayyid to bring it to salvation. And so God wouldn't let anything happen in this war against the false prophets. "That's a promise, commander." Zarqa smirked The town on the eastern front of Casia was bustling. Filled with merchants and sailors looking to make an honest dollar under the regime of the World Nobles. There wasn't much a military presence. Why would there be on such a small forgettable island? Sayyid traversed the seaport with his crimson cloak covering his visage. He entered a bar and sat at the stool. Surrounded by scarred men. Seafarers with thousands of tales who once sat where he had. Guardians. Sayyid thought. The bartender approached the young commander. His face also covered in calluses, as if his weapon for freedom was his face. "Y'know, we don't often allow hooded folk here kid." "I'm quite sensitive to the light." He pulled out a golden coin. "I'm not here for trouble. Just here to get a drink." "Whatever. What's your poison?" "Protea Tea." "Really? You?" The bartender asked. His head tipped to the side in confusion. But the lowly barkeep eventually released a sighed. "I guess they keep getting younger and younger. Your drink'll be in the back. Left right up then down the door to the second left." Sayyid smiled and walked off. Following the directions, he found himself in a room without lighting. Only then a small latch opened. "Do you know where you are?" "I stand between the fatal struggle of the past and future." Sayyid hated those words. Not for some philosophical reason but for the fact they were so insanely cheesy. Maybe they should know he thought about that phrase while in the bathroom. Sayyid chuckled at the thought of embarrassing him. The door opened. Revealing an inner tavern filled with a refreshing scene. Hundreds of men, women and children each wearing different insignias. Weapons were littered everywhere. Laughter and cheer! Sayyid smiled. It reminded him of the hub back home. This was a place where the World Government couldn't see. A place that preached happiness and unison. Even in the darkness of the world, there was light. But now was not the time for reminiscing. The young commander made his way to the back room where he knocked several times. The door opened to reveal a shocking scene. An office. Organized paperwork. A mahogany desk. And behind it sat a man dressed cleanly in a suit without a speck of hair out of place. "Come in." Sayyid entered, walking past the guard who'd open the door in the first place. "How can I help you?" "My name is Hurra al Sayyid. I am the leader of the Drawn Swords of Wholeness and I wish to register with the Revolutionary Army." "Really? Don't you think you're a little too young to start your own division." "The army is lacking in support last I heard." "Of course. But that doesn't mean we want any old schmuck to go off wearing our flags. We have a reputation to keep, all the more important with the validity of your previous statement. What makes you think you're capable of serving the people while retaining the Revolutionary Army's good name?" Sayyid removed his hood, revealing his ebony face kissed by the sun above. His white hair was kept short but smooth. He stared at the man with intense silver eyes. It was as if, when his hood fell, the non-attentive clerk felt his spirit grab his focus. A thick, threatening presence surrounded this tired looking stranger dressed in a red cloak "Because any Revolutionary who dies for their cause shows the people the importance of our fight." Each word heavier than the last. Influenced by the mysterious energy almost choking the guard behind him "Well spoken." Silence befell the room once more as the clerk tapped his pen. "Not often do we find people like you. In fact, you seem vaguely familiar..." "I'd hope so. I am going to follow in the steps of the great Monkey D. Dragon." Sayyid spoke. His voice filled with confidence. This wasn't some dream or idea. But a proclamation. These words carried with them the immense power hidden within his spirit. A power which would surely break the world. It resonated with such strength that the clerk seemed to forget his train of thought. "Well then...Sayyid Al Hurra. I will accept your request. Fill out these papers and I'll have it sent over to our registry. Once completed, just tell us the location of your ship and we'll drop off the flags alongside your log pose, instructions and map to the next hub, tomorrow morning. Welcome to the Revolutionary Army." A tough day. But the quiet night was soothing to the now official Revolutionary! Sayyid almost thought that the clerk would've killed his dreams. But now the young commander could head back to his ship. His crew was comprised of sailers from the islands he passed before crossing into the Grand Line. Young adults who wished to join the Revolutionary Army under a strong commander. Now with the official registration in his pocket, their dreams would finally come true! The thought of going back to their cheers and drinks warmed his stomach. "I should bring over some sweets." He stopped at a nearby shop. His brother told him of this family owned business back in West Blue, a shop where they grew rare fruits from deeper islands in the Grand Line. It was a taste of what was to come for those who stopped by. "I'd like 34 Colonial Cakes please." Sayyid ordered. "34?" "Yeah, they're for my crew. We're going sailing for some fish tomorrow...I heard these things were lucky-" Sayyid was interrupted by rigorous coughing. He turned to see a small child laying atop a bed, her face pale and hands trembling. An older woman tended to her frail body, patting her head with a wet sponge. "My dear child, he'll be back soon. I promise." "I'm sorry." The shop owner bowed his head. "My niece is sick and her parents are out making an appeal at town hall. I need to watch her...but can't afford to miss a day of business." "What's wrong with her?" "Recently some marines from a nearby Summer Island stopped by. They'd caught this sickness from one of those whore houses they liked to visit." The shopkeeper's face saddened. "Lucky for them, one of the flowers native to here produces the antibodies needed to fight off their sickness. We used this flower to fight off sickness and ailments for centuries. But we knew the importance of breeding and nature preservation. But they drained the species. Took all the flowers they wanted cause it'd mean continuous fucking without worrying for their health. In their arrogance, they left only one flower as compensation. The mayor has made it illegal for its use, in fear that the species would be completely extinct and another sickness would plague this island." "That's horrible..." Sayyid asked softly. Anger boiling at the thought of the selfishness of the marines. He wanted to find them...and... "Luckily the birds of this island have carried the seeds to some nearby islands. But the rich quality of this island is impossible to replicate. Meaning the chances that nearby islands were able to grow a single flower is slim. Still, her brother took a ship several weeks back and promised to return in time...but..." His voice trailed off. "I'm sorry stranger. I shouldn't burden you with this. But sometimes it gets so hard...So hard being helpless. Those selfish marines and their foolish ideas of justice! How is this justice..." "Where's the flower?" Sayyid interrupted. "I'm going to go fetch it." "But the Marines?" "Don't worry about they won't know I was there." Sayyid smiled. His aura wrapping around both the shopkeeper and his wife who chimed into the conversation. "I'll draw you a map. Its easy to get from here, but you'll have to find it yourself. They replanted the flower before leaving." She added. "If you do this, we'll give you whatever you want!" "Just send over 35 of those cakes to my ship at the docks and tell my crew I'll be there shortly." A Flowering Reason: Total Extinction for the Sake of Life The flower wasn't too hard to find. Especially for someone as in tuned with nature as Sayyid! Or so he wished...For the young revolutionary managed to have gotten lost several times just leaving the town. If only Zarqa had came...She's better at this. Sayyid complained. But hard work finally paid itself as he approached the flower. It was extremely beautiful and had a very distinct scent. Sayyid bent over and picked it up at the stem before placing it in his pocket. Bustling noises caught his attention as he looked up and saw a boy riding a wolf. "Great." "What are you.." Melodias called out as the man ripped the flower from the ground, at the stem no less. "What are you doing!?" He screamed. "Are you trying to cause a mass extinction?" He dashed over to the spot the flower once sat and started digging with his hands, it was no use the root system was already withering. The Galegleam was an extremely fickle plant. Removal from it's natural habitat without a proper process resulted in death for whatever was left behind. He stood from the ground and took a few steps back, raising his eyes to meet the strange man's. "What possible reason could you have for desecrating nature?" Sayyid was taken aback by the sudden flowery challenger. He felt bad for causing the mass extension of this species. But humans needed to survive. And he wasn't going to let this girl die. Not while he carried the title of revolutionary. "I did what I must to ensure that girl survives," "What?" Melodias replied, clearly not understanding what the man was referring to. "Theres a girl in the village that needs this flower to live." Sayyid sighed. Time was running out. "What does it matter to you anyway?" "Oh." Melodias sighed realizing what the man was talking about. The Galegleam could apparently cure some diseases in humans. One life spared for one flower destroyed. It was a cheap and ineffective method but there was nature to exploit. "The more humans I meet the sicker I get." Melodias spoke aloud. "The girl should die." He continued, cutting off whatever reply Sayyid had with his cold tone. "I'll have you know that I came here to study that flower and the creature that it performs symbiosis with, the Beaded Fear Fly. Entire colonies of these flies live off of one flower but you decided it best that a human life matters more. Not to mention the lives of the rest of the prey here." He paused as he motioned to the woodlands. "In less than a day the flies will die and that sweet smell in the air will be no more. I've been told that the smell is a chemical the bug releases as a byproduct of them ingesting the nectar of the Galegleam. This smell is similar to the musk of the Kommono Bear, the top predator of this island. They only live near running water but the other animals don't quite know that. This smell creates a sanctuary for the smaller prey animals and keeps the populations consistent as they have a safe haven. The island has been like this for a long time it seems." He glanced to the trees around him, giving soft nods. "So now here you are willing to ruin the ecology of an entire island and probably kill off many species here, just for one human life. Is that correct?" Melodias pointed an accusing finger at him. A mouthful. And maybe Sayyid would have cared for anything he said. But the way this man could pass judgement on an innocent life. It irked him. So much that he chose to ignore everything else that the psychopath said. How dare he make such a bold proclamation. Sayyid's eyes lowered as his teeth dug into his lip. He watched the blabbering treehugger with an intense hatred. So much the surrounding trees seemed to whisper at this dormant power. The fact this weird guy would treasure the life of a flower more than that of a human? Worse than that, he assumed Sayyid even cared why he wanted the flower. At the end of the day, this strange guy wasted precious time that could've helped end this girl's suffering. And so, the revolutionary turned away and started towards the pathway which he came midway through his conversation. This man wasn't deserving of his time or attention. Mori's hand gripped her sword during the exchange between the pair, keeping ready to draw the weapon at a moment's notice to protect her client. It would definitely kill any remaining prospects she had on this island if she allowed a kid to get killed on her watch. She relaxed slightly as see stood a few feet behind the kid when the other man turned away. Seems the stranger didn't feel like fighting. "Melodias, we can just find another one, there has to be at least one more of these around her somewhere. Plus it sounds like he really needs it." "There isn't, they're all telling me there's none. This ecosystem is about to be flipped on its head and there is nothing I can do about it." He clenched his his fists by his side. "You are going to pay for this." Melodias roared as he charged towards the man, he drew his flute, brandishing it like a weapon. Oh great! A weirdo whose going to try to beat me up with a flute over a flower! This day couldn't get any weirder. Sayyid growled. He knew that there wasn't enough time for this foolishness. But he could feel the emotions swirling in this man's heart. Sayyid always had a natural ability to feel these things. Sayyid faced his opponent and took his signature boxing stance. He needed to deal with this immediately. But no use revealing his capabilities first. "All right, everyone just calm down, we don't need to fight." Mori stated as she moved to the side to be in a spot to be able to interfere if one did. "Let's just calmly talk this out, and we can come to some sort of something. Please?" "They're all screaming..." Melodias' voice dipped. "Crying for someone to bring justice to those that have no voice." The anger was welling up inside him. "How can I stand aside when you put the live of one person over everything here. That's just selfish." He reached into the ground and picked up a clump of dirt before tossing it at the man, it split apart into hundreds of dirt pieces. Melodias dashed in again, this time swinging to hit the man with his flute. "The hell?! Who the fuck hits people with a flute and what's with this dirt?!" This shocking usage of earth to attack ruined his chance to react in time. He took the blow head on and stumbled backwards, rubbing his temple while rubbing the dirt from his eyes. "Who the hell is screaming?!" Sayyid asked. "You're fucking crazy! You want to talk justice, I'll show you fucking justice!" Sayyid roared while regaining his composure. He launched himself forward with explosive power. He twisted forward when his foot touched the earth, sending a thundering hook to Melodias. "For F-... God's sake-teia." Mori said, stopping herself before she swore in front of the kid. Her hand gripped her sword tighter as the kid started going off on the other man. Things were getting out of hand fast, especially once Melodias dashed in and smacked the man with his flute after throwing some dirt at him. Then it reached the point where she couldn't stand by anymore. Her sword seemed to sing as it hissed out of its sheath. Mari brought the blade down as quickly as she could, the blade arcing through the air between the two. She made no attempts to disguise the intent behind her strike, aiming straight down in front of her in an effort to force the man to pull his punch back. "I don't know who you are sir, but I'm under contract. I can't let you harm my client." She stated gruffly, staring both parties down in equal measure. He stopped inches from the blade and leapt a reasonable distance from the Treehugger and his pet. "Even if your client is a judgmental asshole." Sayyid spat, still rubbing his head. That fucking flute hurts. His eyes focused on both Melodias and Mori. I need to get pass them. Melodias looked at the man with that same mix of anger and sadness on his face, turning as he placed his hand on a large rock beside them. "It will not be I who judges you, but nature itself." In that moment green flashes appeared from all the dirt that still sat on the man's clothes. In an instant there were hundreds of wasps covering the man, their stingers pointed inwards as they dove and crawled for any layer of skin that was showing. The rock Melodias touched also flashed green, transforming itself into a warthog-like creature with serrated tusks. "You do not have to fight if you wish, but if you would like to protect nature then please join me in this." He spoke to Mori, a glint in his eyes. Sayyid tried to avoid this battle but this bastard and his weird powers just made things personal. He hated bugs. And couldn't stand wasps. And god were these stings extremely painful. Ow! Ow! Ow! He spat. "You're going to fucking pay for this." Hidden among the buzzing of the wasp was his command. "Force Multiplier - Footstep!" Two markings appeared on his ankles, hidden beneath his cloak. 2x. He jumped forward, leaving the swarm of wasp as a confused cloud. "Forced Multiplier - Punch Out." 2x appeared on his wrist as he started towards the mysterious creature. Two steps with each launching him farther at a greater speed than before. 8x now branded on his ankle. He jumped upwards with explosive power, shooting forward a devastating haymaker as he came down. Using the force to land behind the beast which would surely be out of commission. 8x. 4x. Melodias jolted at the burst of speed as the man dashed past him, smacking the boar in the face with his fist. The boar squealed as it disappeared in a green flash, becoming a rock again only for Melodias to push it towards the man as it once again flashed green. The boar, back with a vengeance dove at Sayyid, aiming to gore him with its serrated tusks. As he backpedalled pulled tow sizable sticks from the ground and tossed them into the air, another green flash as they became doves that began to circle the clearing. The swarm that Sayyid had pushed away had recovered from the confusion and split into groups, swirling around the battlefield, hiding in various brush and plants as they waited to strike. "This is nothing but a taste of what nature will do." He yelled as he gripped two more sticks from the ground, pointing them at Sayyid. What the fuck?! There was no way that the boar should have came back to life. And now he could feel the swarm of wasp approaching him. He blasted himself forward (16x), leaping over the boar as well as Melodias and his companion. Another step and he found himself exploding pass a tree and into the nearby forest. Force Counter Reset - Footsteps. Things were moving too fast as he almost slammed face first into the bark. (2x) Sayyid took a deep breath. I don't have time for these tricks. He repeated. But that thing inside him...that burning desire to crush all who trample over human life. He wanted to make this bastard pay. It was what a Revolutionary would do. For the people and of the people. His brother's words resonated deep within his memory. But...he couldn't make her wait. And so Sayyid revealed himself once more. "I'm going to complete my mission. I'll be back for you later." He took several steps back as his words left. "Follow me and I'll burn everything to the ground." 4x. 8x. 16x. 32. Reset. 4x. 8x. 16x. 32x. Each sequence resulting in an explosive burst of speed, followed by a rapid decline and finished with another burst. Leaving nothing but a trail of dirt. Mori brought her blade up behind her as if she was going to sheath it, though she just held it across her back. She grabbed the tip of the blade with her fingers, pinching it between them. The blade flexed slightly as she watched the two go at it, building up strain as she pulled harder on both ends. Unfortunately, this technique of her's takes a few moments to prepare even as the combat in front of her flashed by at lightning speeds. The muscles in her shoulder bulged for a moment before the larger man disappeared, the ground evaporating under his steps. She released the tension in the blade as she turned to track him, the enhanced hearing provided by her ears following him far more efficiently than sight. Then after his proclamation, he was gone. He had left the battlefield, running back for the town. "Wow... He leaves right as I was going to do something..." Mori said to herself before turning towards Melodias. "I assume we're going to follow him." "Burn the forest?!" Melodias looked as if he was clearly shaken with rage. "He's not going to get away." he shouted, pointing towards where the man had run. The doves took off, following him as best they could. "Can you turn into a wolf again? We gotta chase after him quickly!" Melodias spoke as he grabbed a bundle of stick from the ground. Mori nodded her head quickly as she transformed back into a wolf. Luckily for her, this man was easy to track, if for nothing else than for the craters he left. She speed off as fast as he could, but between the fact that the man was faster than him and the headstart, there was no way she was going to be able to intercept him. All she could do was run after him, Melodias in tow. Law of The Jungle That was definitely the most weirdest adventure Sayyid has ever encountered. But this was the Grand Line after all. Hell, what pissed him off more was the timing that this asshole had to appear. "If this girl's life wasn't on the line, he'd be dead." Sayyid cursed. He arrived at the shop, covered in dirt, mud and other unspeakable things, and entered to a smiling old woman and a cheerful man. Their eyes lit up when the revolutionary revealed the flower. "Here. Make sure she gets better. I won't be able to do that again." Sayyid joke. The old man jumped up and hugged Sayyid. "Honey, go make the medicine! Hurry hurry!" He ordered his wife. "I don't know...how to thank you..." Tears severed his words. But he fought through while wiping his eyes. "Please stay so you can meet her parents. I want them to thank you. They have to." "Don't worry about it." Sayyid smiled. "Knowing that she'll be okay is more than enough. And besides, your wife'll need help with administering the medicine and what not." Sayyid turned towards the door, but looked back at the sick girl once more. Yeah...this was why he came. "Just make sure we have those cakes before we head out tomorrow." The young Revolutionary smiled before disappearing.. "Of course." The final words Sayyid heard before he entered the silent night. The Revolutionary started off once more...Yeah that asshole would most definitely have followed him. Now he could get some of this stress out. ---- Melodias burst from the forest onto a hill overlooking the town, riding what looked to be a massive dragonfly. He hopped from the bug and began surveying the town, finally spotting two doves circling over someone in the streets. A low buzz cam from the forests, the wasps from earlier were still agitated with the man. Upon his shoulder sat a sharped eyed raptor with metal looking wings. Behind him the trees swayed, not just from the wind but from a large creature steeped in shadows, its eyes emitting a red light that bore through the shadows. With a wave of his hand a group of wasps circled around him as he held up a froglike creature, it extended it's tongue outwards, licking each stinger before the wasps dove down to sting Sayyid. "I'm going to kill him before he can touch this forest!" Melodias stated to Mori, anger and passion in his voice.